


Center of the World

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Nipple Clamps, Prostitution, Royal Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Historia/Krista comes to Ymir and asks her to make her forget everything.Written for Kinktober.





	Center of the World

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dedicating this chapter to the most hardcore yumikuri shipper I know. Nai, you're amazing and I hope you like this.
> 
> Written for Kinktober day 8.
> 
> Prompt: prostitution.

 

Ymir sighed, getting ready for her first appointment. The client was new. Krista Lenz. She dimly wondered why the woman had booked her all day, but she didn’t mind. The money was good.

She checked the room over. It was sufficiently clean. She was fresh out of the shower and dressed in a white form fitting dress. Everything was ready.

Just in time, she heard a tentative knock on the door. She strode over and let her client in. The woman was short and blonde. She rushed passed her nervously and fidgeted in place, facing away from Ymir.

“Ah, Krista Lenz?” Ymir raised an eyebrow.

“Ah… um… yes. That’s me.” Krista cleared her throat and turned around.

Ymir’s breath caught. The woman in front of her was small and elegant. She stood with perfect posture, seeming more like a queen than someone who would pay for a prostitute. Krista’s eyes were wide. She looked frazzled, but also beautiful.

And she was familiar. Ymir knew for a fact that the young woman was named Historia Reiss. She was a princess, next in line for the crown. A princess who was supposed to be getting married in a couple hours to Zeke Jaeger.

“Your majesty, you don’t have to lie here. Everything is confidential.” Ymir did want to ask why Historia was leaving Zeke at the altar, but she didn’t. She could understand getting cold feet.

Historia blushed darkly. “Ah… please…. Just call me Krista. I need… I need to escape being Historia for awhile.”

Ymir nodded, walking up to Krista. “You booked me for all day, beautiful Krista… what do you want to do?” she murmured, placing her hands on Krista’s hips.

“I want… I want you to make me forget my own name. I want you to make yourself my entire world.” She looked up at Ymir, blushing faintly.

Ymir smirked, dropping her head to press their lips together. Krista took a moment to respond, but when she did, she kissed Ymir enthusiastically.

Ymir barely managed to break the kiss to take off her dress. She wasn’t wearing anything under it. Krista’s eyes widened, her gaze scanning over Ymir’s body.

“Like what you see?” Ymir smirked, pulling on Krista’s dress playfully.

“You’re beautiful…”

“I’m also pretty good at my job. Don’t worry, Krista… I’ll keep you feeling good all day.”

Ymir quickly went to work on Krista’s clothes, stripping them off of her. When she was done, she pulled Krista into a deep kiss.

Krista felt her body heat up as Ymir’s lips moved over hers, guiding her into a languid, sensual kiss. The taller woman backed her into the bed.

“Get comfortable. I think I know exactly what you need.” Ymir winked, going to her bag. She pulled out a g-spot vibrator and nipple clamps.

Krista laid on the bed, watching Ymir a little nervously. “What are those?”

“They’ll help you feel good.” Ymir went back to her, setting the toys on the night stand.

She knelt on the bed between Krista’s legs and leaned over the blonde. She kissed her sweetly and trailed her lips down her neck. She was careful to not leave any marks, but Krista seemed to enjoy the feeling of Ymir’s teeth on her skin.

Ymir hummed softly, taking note of every little thing that made Krista squirm. She smirked when she reached her nipples. Krista was really sensitive there. Ymir bit one of the buds gently, rolling it between her teeth.

Krista covered her mouth with her hand, trying to muffle the sounds of pleasure. Ymir grabbed her hand and held it down by her head.

“These walls are sound proof. Perks of being in a high class brothel. Believe me, Krista, I want to hear every sweet moan you make.”

“But… it’s embarrassing,” Krista mumbled, blushing.

“It’s also sexy.” Ymir smirked, kissing her as she put the nipple clamps on Krista.

She flicked a button on the end of each of them, making them vibrate. Krista arched her back immediately, crying out.

“Be a good girl and keep those on now.”

“It… feels weird.” Krista gasped as Ymir flicked her finger on a clamp.

“It’s called arousal, baby. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

Ymir kissed down Historia’s body, dipping her tongue into the folds of her pussy immediately. Normally, she would take her time and tease her client… but she usually had to make it last an hour. Krista was going to be here all day… so there would be plenty of time to make her orgasm over and over again. Besides, she was extremely curious to know if Krista was a squirter or not.

The second she felt Ymir’s tongue on her clit, Krista jolted, her hands flying down to tangle into her hair.

“Ymir!” she moaned, unsure of if she should push her away or pull her closer.

Ymir hummed, sucking on the smaller woman’s clit. She carefully slipped a finger inside of her wet heat, trying to see if Krista would need stretching for the vibrator. Surprised, she found she could easily press two fingers inside without a problem.

Krista was nearly sobbing as Ymir worked on pleasuring her. When she felt Ymir move her fingers out of her, she almost begged for her to put them back. She had never felt so good in her life.

Soon enough, something else was pressing inside of her. It was bigger than the modest dildo that she had at home, but not by much. Ymir only inserted it a few inches before turning it on.

Immediately, Krista saw stars. Her breasts were vibrating, Ymir was sucking on her clit, and the vibrating toy was angled perfectly. It was more than she could bear. She felt her body tensing, but she was scared of letting go. Pressure was building like she had to pee.

Ymir placed her hand below her navel and pressed gently after Krista had been squirming in place for awhile. She could tell from experience what was going on and that Krista needed a little push.

A second later, Ymir’s mouth was filled with Krista’s cum. She swallowed it and carefully removed the vibrator from the limp girl. She flicked it off and then removed the clamps.

The bed was soaked now, so Ymir scooped Krista up and kissed her gently, holding her on her lap.

“Hey… what’s your name?” Ymir teased.

Krista looked up at her, staring dazedly before slowly coming back to herself. “I don’t care… just… can we keep doing that for the rest of our lives?”

“We can if you marry me,” Ymir chuckled, brushing blonde hair out of Krista’s face.

“Okay.” Krista looked up at her pleadingly.

“What?” Ymir nearly choked.

“I’ll marry you. I’ve liked you since we were kids and… just… I have to get married. It’s a stupid law. I don’t want to marry Zeke. He’s creepy.. And can we actually be married?” she babbled, fidgeting with her hair nervously.

“Wait, since we were kids?” Ymir’s mind was racing.

“Yeah… I guess you don’t remember, but when we were kids, before I found out who my father was, you saved me from some mean kids. They were throwing rocks at me. I know it was you because of your name…. You’re the only Ymir in the kingdom. I’ve liked you since then… so I.. Well, I booked an appointment with you when I found you here. I promise I’m not a stalker,” she continued to ramble on.

Ymir vaguely remembered the incident she described. She knew she had saved a scrawny little blonde, but it was hard to picture that girl all grown up and in her arms. “Historia… you really want me, over a prince?”

Historia nodded, swallowing hard.

“Alright. I’ll marry you.”

Historia sagged with relief and kissed her hard. She was going to marry her childhood hero. Even if it was mostly a marriage of convenience, it was better than an arranged marriage to Zeke… and maybe they would fall in love properly.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also writing for inktober. Be sure to check out my other fluffy yumikuri fic.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
